The Guilty Ones
by baileyquinn
Summary: Quinn just really needed someone right now and Rachel was more than willing to fill that role


**A/N:**_** umm based on tonight's episode. A short intro to a um, two shot I plan on finishing soon. Maybe tomorrow since I don't have shit to do. I don't know... I'm going to wrap this up in another chapter or two. Anyways! I hope you like. title and lyrcs taken from duncan sheiks "the guilty ones"**_

_**xxx**_

_something started crazy...sweet and unknown_

"Quinn…? What are you doing here?"

"Hi, Rachel. Can I come in?"

Rachel's teary eyes widened considerably, her mouth gaping open in surprise. She certainly didn't expect to see the blonde tonight. After she publically announced to the club that she had been suspended and then waited the obligatory five minutes for her supposed boyfriend to come and comfort her-she was thoroughly disappointed, not that that was any surprise-she packed up her belongings and went home where she spent an hour or two crying before taking a showering and napping. The loud banging on her door had woken her up and she was semi-excited because she figured it was Finn finally getting his head out of his ass and coming to make her feel better. She really never expected to see Quinn.

And yet, she was much happier seeing the blonde than she ever would be at the prospect of seeing Finn. Quinn was just so much more special in her heart and oh, look, the taller girl as staring at her in puzzlement reminding Rachel that she had never replied to the blonde's answer and that she better do so before the other girl left.

Rachel nodded her head rapidly.

She supposed she must look quite like a bobble-head because Quinn is staring at her with amused hazel eyes coupled with a soft smile and her embarrassment is almost enough to make her stop jerking her head up and down but she cant bring herself to wipe that smile of the blonde's face. It's been too long since she's seen Quinn smile.

"Y-yes, of course, Quinn!" she practically shouted, wincing at how desperate and somewhat needy her voice sounded. Luckily, Quinn didn't even seem to notice as she sauntered passed Rachel and into the brunette's room. Rachel didn't even bother asking how the blonde got into her house. It all seemed rather pointless at this point.

Quinn hummed in approval as she surveyed the surrounding area with a critical eye before turning back towards Rachel with a quirky smile; "It's a lot different than I thought it'd be…" the blonde mumbled before exhaling softly. Her smile dissipated as she walked further into the room; "Then again, you're a lot different than how you use to be."

The brunette's brows furrowed at the whispered words, a frown playing on her lips as she peered at the ex-cheerio in puzzlement. She opened her mouth to voice her concerns only to gently shut it as she watched the blonde delicately sit on her bed. Rachel never thought she'd see Quinn Fabray in her room, much less her bed. She felt unusually faint.

Licking her suddenly dry lips, the brunette glanced around nervously as she crossed her arms over her body self-consciously. She was only wearing deliciously short black boy briefs and a tight white tank top. Both articles of clothing clung to her body sensually and accentuated her curves. Rachel was afraid of all the imperfections Quinn would most definitely find. She was hideous compared to the blonde after all.

Swallowing that bitter and envious train of thought, Rachel bit her lip as she hesitantly walked over to the quiet girl and stopped a few steps away. Quinn looked up at her then and gave a mystified smile; "You can sit down you know. It _is_ your room."

Rachel flushed at these words before looking down at her hands; hands that were suddenly fingering the edge of her shirt in an extremely nervous manner. She heard a soft exhale before gentle fingers were trailing up her arm and her shirt was caught in a tight grip. Quinn tugged once and Rachel went crashing down on top of her.

The brunette flushed further as she spewed out apologies and attempted to scramble away only to be stopped by strong arms holding her waist tightly. Rachel didn't dare move an inch; her head lay suspiciously close to Quinn's heart and she listened to the gentle palpations as she worried her bottom lip.

Quinn ran a hand down her back before dragging it back up and weaving through her hair. The blonde exhaled gently before sniffling; "I know this is weird. I know this is really, really weird. But-I-I just need someone right now, Rachel. I need to know that someone, _anyone _can be near me without being sickened. I just need someone who wants me around, just _once. _I-" Rachel's heart ached as she heard the choking sob that exited the blonde's mouth. It nearly broke. She never wanted to hear that sound from Quinn again. It was _Quinn._ The prettiest, smartest, funniest girl she's ever met. Quinn wasn't allowed to sound so utterly broken. Rachel wouldn't allow it.

Swallowing her nerves, Rachel pushed her own hesitancy and troubles to the back of her mind and leaned up until she was eye-level with the blonde. She licked her lips once more as she stared into teary hazel eyes, becoming lost in them. They swirled with gold flecks and brown seeds in her sadness. Quinn was so gorgeous, even when she cried.

Rachel bit her lower lip before forcing the words that have always been stuck in the back of her throat out; "Don't you know I need you, Quinn?"

Hazel orbs widened in shock before slowly slitting, flickering in understanding; that was all Rachel needed. She pushed forward and pressed a gentle kiss to the blonde's chin before pulling back just as quickly. Her lips tingled.

Biting her lip once more, the brunette peered up at the blonde shyly from under her lashes; Quinn's face was beat red, her eyes full of puzzlement, adoration, and interest. The blonde reached a hand out towards her and cupped her face gently, tentatively stroking her cheek before flittering her fingers along her lips.

"You shouldn't bite your lips. You'll chafe them…" she whispered conversationally, as if she wasn't pressed so intimately against a girl she use to despise. Rachel would have none of that. She softly bit down on the thumb stroking her lip before drawing it into her mouth and sucking.

Rachel smiled triumphantly at the shudder that racked the blonde's body before releasing the blonde's thumb with a pop. She slid off Quinn's body and off to her side, slithering up the hazel eyed girls form until her head rested next to Quinn's.

She was past the point of nervousness. But this was Quinn Fabray, the girl she-her _friend_ even if she refused to acknowledge it. And she, in her own special way, was asking for help._ Her _help. But Rachel would give her more than that. Much more than that.

Raising her hand, she delicately slid her knuckles along the blondes cheeks and gave a pretty smile; "You can talk to me, Quinn. I'll never judge you."

The brunette supposed that that was the right thing to say because before she knew it, the other girls head was buried in her neck and the blonde was holding onto her for dear life. She bit her lip before wrapping her legs around the blonde's torso and squeezing. Rachel wanted Quinn impossibly closer.

Rachel nuzzled Quinn's wheat gold hair and sighed dreamily as she weaved her fingers through the silken locks. Her heart stuttered in her chest at every sob that tore out of the blonde's throat. She held her closer.

"I'm here for you, Quinn," she whispered into the crying girls hair, complimentary tears sliding down her own cheeks as the other girl shook against her.

"Whatever you need, I'm here for you."


End file.
